


Dirt and Diamonds

by aeshryver



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshryver/pseuds/aeshryver
Summary: All Scott wanted to do was spend time with his boyfriend after months apart. Things don't always go as planned, especially when caves and smugglers are involved.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 12





	Dirt and Diamonds

Scott hummed as he practically  _ skipped _ across Kadara port to make his way to a very familiar private room in the back of a very familiar bar. He really shouldn’t though. Showing anything other than rough edges and a hard face on the dusty planet can really label you as soft and put a target on your back. But he just couldn’t help it. This was his first time on Kadara in  _ months _ and he was very eager to see a certain Colombian. 

He couldn’t help but notice a Collective guard’s weird look. The young man looked almost too young to be a guard with his armor being a size too big.

“Reyes! I’m here and SAM is currently blocking Tann’s messages so my mouth has an impromptu meeting with….. Yours?” Scott stopped in his tracks and looked around. It was empty. It was silent outside of the faint sound of music in the more populated part of the bar. He walked over to the couch to make sure he didn’t just miss the man taking a quick nap. 

A shiver went up his spine and he reached for his gun.

“Sam-”

“Boo!”

“Ack!” Scott turned around to point his gun in Reyes’ face.

“Now, now, cari ñ o, no need for that.” Reyes pushed the gun out of his face with his finger. Scott gawked at the man now in front of him.

“Where in the hell did you come from?” Reyes pointed to the ceiling. 

“You are getting rusty, Scott. I was hanging from the rafters.” Scott huffed at the comment.

“SAM, how did you not notice him?”

“I did, pathfinder.”

“And why didn’t you tell me?”

“I believe this is what they call a practical joke.” Scott couldn’t help but feel irritated at the sound of snickering behind him.

“Of all the times for you to learn the concept of a pract- MMPH!” Reyes was very kind to interrupt him. Scott’s eyes closed and put his hand on Reyes’ hips as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He started to back up and the backs of his knees hit the couch. His lover gently pushed him down on the velvet cushions and Scott’s breath hitched as his lover moved his mouth from his lips, to his jaw, down to his neck, where he nipped gently. This is exactly where he belonged, Scott mused; with his back against the couch, the thumping of the music down in the bar faintly making its way through the walls, and a very sexy boyfriend between his legs, slowly stripping away both of their clothes. 

So, of course, it all had to come to an end when Reyes’ omni-tool chimed. The man sighed and pulled himself up and off of Scott.

“Reyes Vidal, don’t you dare think of answering that.” Reyes chuckled.

“Sorry, love, this will only take a second.” Scott groaned. It seemed like there was always something coming up whenever one finally had time for the other. He knew it was going to be like this when they got together, with him being a pathfinder and Reyes being the Charlatan, but he had hoped that they would find more time since the Kett had been driven out. 

“Scott?” Reye’s voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up at the offending man. He recognized the look on the other’s face. 

“No, no no. You are the Charlatan. Whatever they need you to do, you can have someone else do it for you.” Reyes sighed.

“I’m sorry, but not this time.” Scott crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s going on?” Reyes’ omni-tool chimed again and he grimaced at the message he received. 

“It seems some of my men have disappeared in a cave system in a remote area on the other side of Kadara. We sent a team out there to find them, but it appears that they’ve gone dark as well. At this point, it’s probably best if I go out there myself. I have good men working for me and I don’t want to lose anymore.” Scott got up and started picking up his armor where it was discarded on the floor and put it back on. Reyes looked up to stare at the man. 

“Scott, what are you doing?”

“Reyes, I haven’t seen you in 3 months and who knows how long it’ll be before I see you again. If you’re going spelunking, well, I’m coming with you.”

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

“Well this looks like a totally innocent cave.” Scott kicked a rock across the chamber they were in. They had been there for two hours and found nothing out of the ordinary. Despite the casual remark, Scott was on edge and he could tell Reyes was too. There was something unsettling about the cave. It was way too quiet. Usually, when entering a cave, you can hear some form of life, even if it was just the bugs scurrying about, but, besides their echoing footsteps, it was completely quiet. 

They finally found what they were looking for when they turned a corner to find guns in their faces. Scott’s hand immediately went down to his pistol.

“Uh uh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. We wouldn’t want to get shot in the face, do we?” Scott and Reyes looked up and saw a turian woman dressed in heavy Outkast armor sitting on a ledge above them. The chamber was way different than the rest of the cave, looking like a base of operations. Further in, there was what appeared to be a lake that led to a back exit. Besides those in front of them, Scott could see others walking around, carrying crates between boats and other random duties, barely giving the scene even just a glance. _ Smugglers. _

“My my, looks like we got lucky, boys. It seems like we’ve stumbled across the human pathfinder.” The three thugs standing in front of them grinned. The woman jumped down and walked in front of them.

“I’ll be taking these!” She grabbed their guns and brought them over to a trunk on the other side of the room. The cheery demeanor of this lady was starting to piss him off. Even worse, he specifically told his crew not to bother him for the weekend, so no one was coming for them. They were on their own here.

“Now, what should I do with this gem?” She returned and circled Scott, sizing him up. Reyes cleared his throat. 

“What am I? Chopped liver?” The turian rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I won’t forget about you. Now what is a lowly failure of a smuggler doing all the way out here with the pathfinder.” She circled them, grinning. “Unless…. You two are involved.” She clapped her hands and made a squealing noise. “What a wonderful development!” Reyes felt dread build up in his stomach. 

“Now surely I don’t look like I’d be that lucky,” Reyes sneered. 

_ Smack! _

Reyes hissed at the sting on his cheek.

“You will speak when I tell you to speak! The pathfinder may be a valuable ransom, but you are dispensable.” Reyes took a deep breath.  _ Okay. How can I get out of this one? _


End file.
